


question time

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Half Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Harry asks Draco a very important question.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	question time

**Author's Note:**

> for [@semidrabbles](https://semidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)' challenge 49: flat.

“It’s...a key,” Draco said as he opened the gift Harry had just given him.  
  
“Yes, it’s a key. The key. To my flat.”  
  
“Why would I---. Oh.”  
  
“Draco Malfoy, will you move in with me?”  
  
Draco started to tear up. “If I must.”  
  
“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
